worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gigantes Cocoon Guyver
The Gigantes Cocoon Guyver ''' By Strider Kage in Rifts · Edit Doc · Delete ''The Gigantes Cocoon Guyver'' The Gigantes Cocoon. The gigantes ) is an accidental creation form the destruction of a Relic, (an organic spaceship). Initially there was only one in existence, and that was back in the 20th century. With the coming of the rifts that all changed. It is known that more guyver units began to appear over the world. As for the possibilities of their being more Relics deposited on Rifts Earth, that is uncertain. It is believed that the Gigantes cocoon is actually a sort of “pilot ejector seat” incase of the Relics destruction. The relic would encase the pilot in a protective shell that would heal them and protect them. The true capabilities of it became apparent when a ‘guyver unit is bonded to a human host, and the host in their guyver form is enveloped the cocoon. Least to say it makes its user as powerful, if not more so than a Zoalord. That is most of the Zoalords. Any Zoalord that was born a Zoalord, and not made into one like Alkenphel, the first and most powerful Zoalord, are exceptions to this. A Guyver who has a stronger will can easily strip the Gigantic armor from one users use so that they may use it instead. This has been known to happen at inopportune times. Sometimes the Gigantes Armor can’t even be called due to it being used by another guyver with a more powerful will. However come the time of the rifts more of these gigantes cocoons began to appear. Of course they are useless to anyone except for a guyver. When a person who is a host to a guyver nears a cocoon they will begine to feel a pull or an urge to head off in a different direction than they were going. When they are close to it, the host may feel the need to assume their alternate form first before anything will happen. When they bio-boost the pull to the cocoon becomes even more powerful, as they are inexorably drawn to its exact location. However this is for a gigantes cocoon without a master, it will immediately appear from where it was resting, open up and envelop the guyver so that it may bond with them. The guyver can do nothing about this. The Gigantic Guyver is basically a man in a suit of armor that is in another suit of armor. Initially when the cocoon is created it takes a great deal of time to bond and learn to alter the guyver’s form that is with in it. This is when the cocoon is first created. After its creation it is able to almost instantly transform any guyver that enters into it into a Gigantic Guyver. However there are a few draw backs. First a cocoon that has been used by more than one guyver that is still alive will only transmutate 1 guyver at a time. No 2 guyver who use the same cocoon can be Gigantic Guyver at the same time. However should the cocoon already be bonded to a guyver, or even a few other guyver’s, one of its controllers must direct the cocoon to either protect another guyver by enveloping them, or to simply envelop a guyver who has yet to bond with it. In this case the process is rather fast as it only needs to become acquainted with the new guyvers mind. The cocoon itself is a physical and separate thing form the Gigantic Guyver. It will respond to a single thought from whom ever is currently in control of it, namely the one in the Gigantic Form. '''Name: The Gigantes Cocoon Size: About-l0ft long by 8ft wide Weight: Unknown MDC: The cocoon is designed to offer an incredible amount of protection to a guyver who is with in one. The cocoon has an MDC rating of 10,000 points! The Relic control metals, (one on the front and one on the back), are even more invulnerable to harm at an MDC of 20,000 each! Speed: N/A, the gigantes cocoon has the ability to teleport into ‘hyper-space” and travel to any destination of their choosing with in a few seconds. Powers: The Gigantes cocoon has no real powers persay other than its ability to travel through hyper-space. It can regenerate any damage done to it and its control metals. Its base main body can regenerate any damage done to it at a rate of ld4x100 per minute. As for the control metals they regenerate at a rate of 2d6x100 per minute! The gigantes cocoon is also immune to any acids or biological agents that are designed to destroy organics or any sort. Also the gigantes cocoon will instantly heal any guyver placed into it as it alters them into a Gigantic Guyver. The process cannot be interrupted once it has started. Name: Gigantic Guyver (Upgraded Form) Height: +3ft to that of the original Guyver forms height, plus proportional increase in the users dimensions as well. Weight: +500lbs to the original forms weight. Appearance: Varies with each user. A female guyver will still have something of a feminine look to it, but they will be a bit bulkier, more powerful and intimidating. Physical Bonuses: These effects only apply while the user is in their Gigantic form and will loose them when they exit out of this form. They will revert to their original bonuses. PS: x2 the guyvers PS bonus to its host +20. PP: x2 the guyvers PP bonus to its host +10. PE: x4 the guyvers PE bonus to its host +20. SPD: x4 the guyvers SPD bonus to its host +40. When using their thrusters they can run at a speed of 600mph. Horror Factor: +1d8 PPE: In the Gigantic form the hosts base amount of PPE while they where in their normal Guyver form is x3. MDC by Location: The amounts listed below are added on top of those from the original guyvers.- Head:'''1/9 host MDC +1400+4d10x10, +2d10x10 per level. '''Arms (2): 1/9 host MDC +1800+4d10x10 +2d10x10+l0 per level. Legs (2): 1/9 host MDC +2200+4db, +2d10x10+l0 per level. Main Body: 1/9 host MDC +4800+4db, +2d10x10+10 per level. Control Metal: 1/9 host MDC +6,000, +4d10x10 per level. Shoulders (2): 1/9 host MDC +2500+2d10x10, +2d10x10+10 per level. Enhanced Natural Abilities I. Regeneration: The character is capable of healing and regenerating at a much faster rate than they once were able to. They now heal back 2d4x10 MDC per minute. They also regenerate lost or vastly damaged areas of then body much quicker as well at a rate of 2 inches per minute. 2. Hyper Sensors: Originally the Guyver is equipped with only 2 of these on either side of their head that provides them with a clairvoyance like ability allowing them to pinpoint the locations of anything moving with in a 3000ft area including the invisible. In the Gigantic form however that range is now tripled at 9000ft. 3. Flight: The Gigantic form offers 2 different sets of thrusters. It has 2 sets of thrusters on its back and are considered its primary thrusters. These are used to enhance on its running speed or to provide flight capabilities. With these thrusters it can increase its running speed up to 600 mph, or it can fly at the same speed. It then has 2 more much larger thrusters jutting out of its shoulders. These secondary thrusters can only be employed while in flight increasing the Gigantic Guyvers flight speed up to 1,000 mph easily. Weapon Systems: 1. Hyper Smashers: Enhanced version of host units mega smashers that fire a blast twice as powerful and easily rivals the destructive power of a I kiloton explosion of TNT. This is achieved with the help of two additional gravity control orbs located on the hyper smasher cells chest plates, that help boost beam power of host unit Mega Smashers, along with increased power provided by Gigantic unit to produce this extremely power blast, but this weapon is very draining and can only be used once or twice before it causes the Gigantic unit to self deactivate. Mega Damage: 2d10x200 per cannon, there are still 4 cannons, one on each side of the chest and one on each hand. A combined blast would do 8d 10x800 MD Range: 20 miles Bonuses +10 to hit, the beam fired is huge and almost impossable to dodge. Rate of Fire: Only 2 shot from either cannon or 2 combined shot may be fired only once every 6 rounds so long as they have the PPE to do so. PPE Cost: 100 per cannon. NOTE: If the characters PPE amount, while in their Gigantic form, falls below 1/2 of their max amount form firing the hyper smashers they will automaticly revert back to their original Guyver form and can not transform into the Gigantic Armor again for 4 hours. 2. Sonic Swords: The exact number of swords they will have in the gigantic form varies. Some have their original number and some have 1 extra pair of blades on their arms. Role a 1d6 to determine this. 1-2 you have an extra pair of blades on your arms, 3-6 and you have your normal number of blades. Mega Damae Single Blades do: 1d6x20; Double blades do: 1d6x40, and Triple Blades do: 1d6x60. Range Originally the blades could only extend out to being 2-3ft long when extended, the same still holds true, only now they can extend out to 12ft in length and become more of a whip than a sword if they are used in this fashion. PPE Cost: 10 to activate and use for an unlimited amount of time in combat. 3. Infra-lasers: The unit doubles power of host unit head beam orb and adds two more, adjacent to each other on either side of the Control Medal, granting a total laser capacity of four times that of host units norm. All of the beams are fired together. Mega Damage 1d6x40 Range: 4000ft . Rate of Fire: Equal to number of actions. Bonuses: +10 to strike. PPE Cost: 18 per shot. 4. Sonic Emitters: These are also enhanced with additional emitters, varies with host unit but usually adds two to four additional emitters (with an average of five), that allow for unit to fire a sonic blast with twice the effective range and power of host unit. Mega Damage: 2d10x100 Range: 200-240ft Rate of Fire: 4 shot per round. Bonuses: +10 to strike PPE Cost 20 5. Gravitational Powers: The unit adds two additional gravity control orbs to host units that, combined with units increased power, allows for the generation of pressure cannons with twice the power of host units but the power of all gravity control orbs call also be combined to produce a single pressure cannon blast with twenty times the power of normal and can easily blast a skyscraper in half, while obliterating up to a third of it in the process. This powerful attack is rarely used because of the several seconds needed for it to charge up and the stationary position the user must hold until the weapon is fired. Since this weapon focuses the total gravitational power of the Gigantic and fires with such force that it will knock the user back a few feet, further if user is not braced properly. the user also does not have the gravity shield anymore, and they can not fly with their gravity grobes. The extra gravity gorbes are located on either side of the Gigantic Guyvers chest. Mega Damage: 6d6x20, Super Pressure Cannon: 6d6x100 it takes 1 full melee to power up for this attack. Also the user can not move at all while they are concentrating on gathering enough gravitational power to form the attack. Range 10 miles Rate of: equal to hand to hand attacks number, or 6 shot per round for the super pressure cannon. PPE Cost: 40, 80 for the super pressure cannon. 6. Power Punch: This powerful attack is produced when unit fires its back thrusters for rocket like acceleration and channels some of its shield energy into fist, for a powerful discharge upon target impact that deliveries the destructive power of a Mega Smasher upon a single target. Mcga Damage: Varies depending on Shields energy. A normal Power punch will do 2d10x10 MD, but up to 200 points, (and only 2000 points, no more is allowed), of the shields power can be redirected and focused into the attack with a resulting punch that does 2dl0x100 MD. 200 MDC of shield energy is equal to a x1000 MD Rate of Fire: May only be used once per round. PPE Cost: Varies depending on the amount of energy redirected from the shields, every 50 points redirected ups the PPE cost by 10. The initial damage of 2d10x10 does not incur a PPE cost. 7. Shields: The unit has shoulder mounted shield generators that produce a powerful omni-directional bubble like shield, with a variable range that allows it to be used to shield nearby objects, and can withstand anything short of a 10 kiloton explosion of TNT. The shield has even been shown to allow unit to survive a massive lightning attack, such as that produced by the then Supreme Zoalord Purg’ Stall, though it resulted in the destruction of the shield system and related unit crystals. leaving unit nearly defenseless while it regenerated the damage systems. Shield MD The shield can produce at any one time a 30,000 MDC force field. The amount can be broken down into several shields, or kept as one large shield. The shield regenerates its energy at a rate of 100 points every minute. Also at every odd level the shield gets a +1d4x1000+1000 MDC. PPE Cost: 30 to activate and only 10 points per round to maintain. 8. Teleportation: Since unit was derived from the remains of a Creator Relic Space craft, unit can jump into hyper-space for traveling great distances. Though usually performed while unit is still within the protective Gigantes Cocoon, unit can teleport on its own with only a medium strain on units energy reserves. Maximum Range of Teleportation: N/A its imposable to properly determine the maximum range of the Gigantic Guyvers ability to travel through hyper-space. PPE Cost: 50 per teleport out of the cocoon, inside of the cocoon there is no cost. Power Play The Gigantic Guyver upgrade isn’t created for normal adventures. This is a weapon meant for extreme encounters such as dealing with beings powerful enough to call themselves god, or supreme alien intelligences, stuff like that. '9. Draw Backs ' There are a few draw backs to the Gigantes upgrade. 1. If the character uses up 3/4 of their maximum PPE when in the gigantic mode they will automatically revert back to their original Guyver mode. If the amount of PPE left from gigantic mode is equal to that of the guyver modes maximum PPE rating then cut that amount down to 1/2th of its maximum rating. If they have used up all of their PPE while in the Gigantic form then they first revert to the Guyver form, then down to their normal human state. 2. Even if they do not use up all of their PPE they still can only remain in the Gigantic form for a limited amount of time due to the immense stress it places on the user, although it appears that the user does not fatigue at all. The user may only remain in the Gigantic form for 2d20x5 minutes. After which they will revert back to their normal guyver form and can not call the Gigantes cocoon to transform them again for 10 minutes. 3. Sometimes a cocoon will have other users when it is found. The cocoon will still bond to a Guyver even if the current controller isn’t around to direct it to do so. Roll 2d6, this will help you to determine the number of current controllers the cocoon has. A 1-4 means that there are no current living users of the unit and that the current Guyver present at it now is the sole owner; if a 5-8 is rolled there is 1 other user around some where; if a 9-12 is rolled then there are 2 other users besides the currently present Guyver who can call on the cocoon at any time. For any of the cases except the 1-4 one, there is a chance that the cocoon will not come when called or the characters gigantic form will be striped away by another user. The Gm should randomly determine the other users strength of will. In this case a person’s willpower is represented by their ME attribute. The one with the higher ME is able to call the cocoon at anytime regardless of what the current user wishes. However should any of the users ME ratings be over 18 they may, in a fashion, fight for control of the unit. In this case a 1d20 is rolled. The person who gets the higher number wins the contest of wills. Now for the gooser in the contest, for ever 2 points a user has over 15 they get a +1 to their 1d20 role. So if one person has a 18 ME, and another has a 17 then the one with the 17 would get a +1 to the role, but that doesn’t mean that they will win the contest. Note though that the gigantic form can not be striped away while it is firing the hyper-smasher, after it has been fired or before it is fired is the only time it can happen. 4. Either an upside or down side, depending on how you look at, it is that while in the Gigantic form the Guyver is immune to the effects of the Unit Remover. 5. The Gigantes Control metal is still a source of weakness for the Guyver. The Gigantes control metal is in fact still the original Guyvers control metal only it has been enhanced upon by the gigantes cocoon. The control metal will regenerate the Guyver in their Gigantic form should it be removed. Regeneration begins almost instantly or at least 1 minute after removal. If the control metal is struck it won’t necessarily do anything to the Guyver. A being with a PS of over 60 or does over 100 M to it in a single hit will cause the guyver to suffer their normal penalties for this attack. Category:Striderkage's stuff Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium)